Question: $ 296.8 \div 0.7 $
Answer: ${0}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }7\text{ go into }{2}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${2}\div7={0}\text{ or }7\times{0} = {0}$ ${9}$ $\text{How many times does }7\text{ go into }{29}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${29}\div7={4}\text{ or }7\times{4} = {28}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }7\text{ go into }{16}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${16}\div7={2}\text{ or }7\times{2} = {14}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }7\text{ go into }{28}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${28}\div7={4}\text{ or }7\times{4} = {28}$ $296.8 \div 0.7 = 424$